


Piecing them back together

by Effenay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, F/M, The final problem spoilers, a bit of comfort, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/Effenay
Summary: She acknowledged the nature of its cruelty despite the fact that both of them knew that she was done with further heartbreaks. The fact that he did that in hopes of saving her should be an important note that should be taken into consideration. But. It didn't stop her from feeling the hurt that she received. Her mind and her heart told her two different things. Two contrasting things that said one thing and another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So guys. I had this scenario in mind of what might have happened in The Final Problem. Regardless of shipping or not, whether Sherlock and Molly is cannon or not, the fact is both sides of the party was hurt by that. And that's a fact I can carry across. This is just an interpretation of mine and will be willing to accept flack if it's either cheesy beyond words or just terrible in general. Cause this is my first Sherlock fic and I'm open for opinions.
> 
> Forgive me for the possibility of out-of-character outbursts. I'm still terribly new at this.

Upset, regardless of the circumstances that was laid out in context.

She had too much to take in.

She wanted to strike him with her dominant hand.

She wanted to.

But she didn't.

She had no right this time, despite what her heart says to her.

"Molly, I assure you it wasn't my intention to put you throu-"

She raises her hand, signalling him to stop talking.

She took a deep breath, clasping her hand to her face as she shook her head. Somehow, she found it difficult to swallow the facts. She acknowledged the nature of its cruelty despite the fact that both of them knew that she was done with further heartbreaks. The fact that he did that in hopes of saving her should be an important note that should be taken into consideration. But. It didn't stop her from feeling the hurt that she received from that phone call.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," she spoke in reverence.

She was weary-worn from all the emotional stress she had within the past couple of weeks. Months even.

The loss of Mary for one.

Another was the consulting detective's games of cheating death with drugs and serial killers.

Another was the fact that everything that happened on that day was crumbling within her grasp.

"I understand what your trying to say."

Her voice quivered as she tried to let the information sink in, reminding herself that he did it to save her, even though it turned out to be a faux threat in the first place.

She tried to convince herself that it was for a good cause. That it was for her sake.

But it was all at the cost of her already wounded heart.

"But... I still can't believe-"

She tried to string the words, her tears welling up in her eyes. She was gasping her breath as she tried to get a hold of herself.

"-I can't believe that... that you had to... I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry, Sherlock."

Hesitantly and carefully, he took one step closer; appearing as though he feared he might break her if he took another step closer.

"Molly-"

"I know." she said again. "After what you told me, I understand but... I can't stop hurting from you just..."

Her mind and her heart told her two different things. Two contrasting things that said one thing and another.

"I'm really sorry," he said to her once more. "You have every right-"

"No," she shook her head once more. "No. Don't apologize. Just... leave me alone for a little while... I need... I need to sort myself for a bit."

Almost reluctantly he complied to her request, striding out of her flat and closed the door.

As soon as he was no longer within her sight her tears streamed down as she stifled her cries.

* * *

Sherlock paused at the door, the sound of her sobbing heard from the other side.

Once more, he broke her heart. He didn't come to her in hopes that everything would go back to the way it was. He thought that she had every right to know why he made her say the words she didn't want to tell him. Her secret in which he had already known for years. He wouldn't hold it against her if she can't forgive him.

He cared. That was all.

He did it to her once, twice in fact. Or was that more times before the fall?

He owed her too many favors. This wasn't exactly what he'd call a pay-back.

Like throwing pearls to swine, she gave in to his little selfishness. Willing to bend her schedule backwards just so he could do the little things he needs to satisfied his boredom in the past.

After the two year absence, he thought she would be happier without him in her mind.

She deserved better. Not him. Not him.

The only benefit she gained from him was his trust and faith in her. Anything more might break her even further.

He turned around and walked a few paces away until the door swung open once more.

"Sherlock."

The sound of her voice disrupted his already troubled thoughts.

He turned around and saw her tear-swollen eyes staring directly at him.

"Sherlock," she said once more.

"Yes, Molly?" he asked softly.

"I..." she swallowed hard whilst stuttering. "I... I'll see you at Bart's, yeah?"

She forced a smile on her face.

Again. In the end she would easily forgive him just like that, despite how torn up she was.

Strength comes in many different forms. The strength in which she possesses was how much she could still be selfless enough to be willing to fix the tensions that they currently had between them. Despite how much it tore her inside out.

He envied that. No, rather, he was in awe of it the very moment she treated him the way in which he was familiar with.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Just before he took one more step away from her, he then turned towards her and said;

"I really am sorry Molly. I really am."

"It's okay," she said quickly. "It's fine really. It's... fine."

Her mouth quivered into a frown as she tried to quell the tears.

The very sight of her tear-streaked cheeks brought him to approach her. As soon as she was within his reach, he wrapped his arms around her, cradling her against his chest. She had a little bit of resistance, but gave in as she began to cry, soaking the fabric of his coat with her tears, her arms around his waist.

It was going to take them a long while before they could finally return to normal. Whether it be months or weeks, days or minutes. But for whatever knowledge or whatever strength that they had left from all the fiascoes that the world had to offer, she was determined just as he was determined to mend what was left of each other's presence.

 


End file.
